custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nokama
Nokama was a Ga-Matoran teacher, who became the Toa Metru of Water, briefly a Toa Hordika, and later a Turaga. History Early Life As a Ga-Matoran, Nokama began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, she was placed in Ga-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Nokama gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Nokama was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. At some point in Nokama's Matoran Life, she played Kolhii with a number of her friends while at a river that bordered Ko-Metru. Nokama tripped and fell into the lake. She was not saved until a day later, when she was found half frozen. With the Ga-Metru education industry developing into a city-wide infrastructure, Nokama rose to a position of academic esteem, training initially as a researcher and receiving several diplomas. Launching into academia, Nokama frequently traveled between the Onu-Metru Archives and the Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers, consulted many of the contemporary Seers of Metru Nui. During this time she earned the respect and admiration of Vhisola, a student of hers who came to be a close friend. Roughly 79,500 years ago, at the onset of the Matoran Civil War, Nokama came to petition the local Turaga for a ceasefire alongside a number of other Matoran, conscientiously objecting to the warfare that gripped the streets of Metru Nui. However, as the war raged on, the teacher became obligated to defend her native region from Le-Matoran militants. For the duration of the war, she begrudgingly came into intellectual conflict with several Ko-Matoran scholars. 4000 years ago, following the activation of the Vahki and the arrival of the Toa Mangai on the shores of Metru Nui, Nokama was known to have suffered minor property damage in the wake of the Kanohi Dragon's rampage across the island. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, however, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming herself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Nokama took shelter from the conflict alongside her Ga-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. Understanding from an early stage in the conflict that the Dark Hunters were intercepting battle tactics send by Matoran military commands, Nokama was known to have been instrumental in establishing a new command language for Matoran to use, which the Dark Hunters found impossible to decode. Once Toa Naho returned to Metru Nui with reinforcements, however, the Toa/Dark Hunter War took a noticeable turn in favor of the Toa, permitting Nokama and her fellow Matoran to venture back onto the streets. Within a matter of month, Nokama came to witness the victory of the Toa under Lhikan's leadership. Roughly 1,001 years ago, with Makuta Teridax imposing as Turaga Dume and orchestrating the abductions of the Toa Mangai, Nokama was one of six Matoran chosen to succeed Toa Lhikan. Interrupting one of the Ga-Matoran's classes with his arrival, the late Toa of Fire offered her a Toa Stone containing instructions to travel to the Great Temple, advising her to be cautious. Accessing the chamber that contained the Toa Suva, Nokama soon encountered Vakama, Whenua, Onewa, Matau, and Nuju, five Matoran who had also been selected by Toa Lhikan. Slotting their Toa Stones into the Suva, the Matoran activated an ancient mechanism and were transformed into Toa by the energies of the Matoran Universe. Toa Metru Naming themselves the Toa Metru and taking up the responsibility of defending the districts of their homeland, the six Toa equipped themselves with Toa Tools stored within the Suva and began searching for the Great Kanoka Disks, intent on using their legendary qualities to combat the Morbuzakh vines. Seeking the Ga-Metru Great Disk, Nokama came to the realization that Vhisola had both uncovered the location of the Disk and gone missing over the course of recent weeks. Investigating the disappearance of her former student and admirer, the novice Toa of Water found herself inspecting the Ga-Matoran's hut. Escaping from the local Vahki Bordakh patrol, the Toa of Water turned up no clues as to Vhisola's location, traveling instead to her school laboratory. Finding the facility ransacked and deducing that a four-legged Dark Hunter had pillaged Vhisola's notes, Nokama ascertained that Vhisola's disappearance was no coincidence. Returning to Vhisola's home and causing a disturbance further down the street to draw the Vahki away, Nokama located a stone tablet depicting the location of the Ga-Metru Great Disk in the waters around the Great Temple, where her quest had begun. Venturing back to the Great Temple, Nokama soon caught sight of a large gathering of Ga-Matoran, pointing atop a large building upon which Vhisola was trapped. Using her command over a surrounding canal, Nokama was able to propel herself up the structure and reach the Matoran. However, she soon discovered that Vhisola was in fact trapped behind rubble, which had been constructed from a series of interlocking blocks, placed precisely enough to crush the Matoran if not removed slowly and in the correct sequence. Cautiously setting about dismantling the lattice of wreckage, Nokama was able to free Vhisola and press her for information about her circumstance, discerning that she had only had contact with a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou. Retrieving the disk, the Toa of Water was able to reconvene with his cohorts and venture off to Ta-Metru, where the King Root of the Morbuzakh plant was believed to be germinating. Venturing forth with the Matoran, Nokama soon came to observe that Morbuzakh spores were raining down from a vat in the rafters of the Great Furnace. Restrained, the Toa were pressed by the vines, only for Nuju cut himself out using his Elemental Powers. Freeing by her teammate, Nokama joined an offensive with her fellow Toa, managing to clear the room and confront central nexus of the Morbuzakh plant. After a long and tiring fight, the Toa managed to use the combined energies of the Great Disks to sever the King Root from its branches and destroy the Morbuzakh once and for all, burning it with the Furnace's intense flames.. Seeking an audience with Turaga Dume, however, the the Toa came to be regarded with suspicion and distrust. With Maktua Teridax unwilling to allow the new Toa team a foothold from which to disrupt his Grand Plan, the Makuta branded the Toa as impostors, pinning blame for the disappearance of Toa Lhikan on the Toa Metru and ordering the Vahki to apprehend them. With Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju captured, Nokama was barely able to escape the Coliseum alongside Matau and Vakama, who used a Kanoka Disk to topple an ornate statue of Lhikan and cover their exit. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Mask and Tools Forms {| class="prettytable" style="width:auto%;font-size:0.906em;" !Picture !Description |- | |Nokama as a Ga-Matoran. |- | |Nokama as a Toa Metru. |- | |Nokama as a Toa Hordika after being mutated by Hordika Venom. Transformed back into a Toa Metru by Keetongu. |- | |Nokama as a Turaga. |-}